


Birthday Wishes

by GstarRoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Teen Wolf Rare Pair November, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is let down by his Dad and Stiles convinces his Dad to take care of his best friend for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/gifts).



> So this is for Wolves_of_Innistrad who nudged me to Rarepair November. It doesn't really fit anywhere or anyhow, it's just a bit of fun... 
> 
> Don't know how many people will actally see this... but hey ho... here it is.

Scott looked absolutely desolate.  Stiles was sitting on the lip of a chair, knee bouncing frantically, chewing on a fingernail.  He hated seeing Scott like this, hated that even though he’d not seen him this low for a few years, he still didn’t know what to do about it.

 

“Look, Scotty, we’ll do something tomorrow night OK?”  Scott just nodded, glum, eyes staring straight ahead.  Despite having just turned eighteen three days earlier, he looked exactly as he had when he was twelve and his Dad had first abandoned his son; completely lost, desperately in pain and holding on by his fingernails.  Stiles knew his friend would feel better for letting all the hurt and anger out, but, from their long history of being best friends, knew that he needed to get past the shut down stage first.

 

“You should go, you’ll be late.”  Scott said, voice hollow and quiet.

 

“I can cancel, we could just hang out and watch movies and eat popcorn and…” Stiles trailed off as Scott shook his head.

 

“Dude, this is your only chance to see Berkeley, and you get an overnight stay with Lydia… I’ll be fine.  It’s not like I didn’t know he wouldn’t turn up.” Scott shrugged and Stiles had to clamp down the urge to hunt down Scott’s Dad and take a baseball bat to his head. 

 

“Scotty…”  His voice betrayed him and his friend looked up and glared at him.

 

“Don’t.  He’s just a…”  Scott didn’t finish, shrugging again and sinking lower in his seat, mouth tightening, clearly fighting back tears. 

 

“I don’t want to leave you alone though.  Your Mom’s working right?  Want me to phone Danny, or Isaac, see if they’re free?”

 

“No.”  Scott said and they fell back into silence.  “I might head out to the cabin anyway.  I mean… it’s booked and paid for, it might be good to get away for the weekend.” 

 

“You can’t go on your own!” Stiles said, surprised.

 

“Why not? It’s not like my Dad’s gonna suddenly appear and take me.  I could read, fish, go hiking, run in the woods… chase a deer.”  Stiles snorted a laugh and Scott smiled wryly. 

 

“Look, just… I just wish…”

 

“Yeah… me too.”  Scott nodded and Stiles moved over to the couch, throwing an arm around his best friend.  Scott accepted it but didn’t move closer, still fully embracing his anger.  Stiles’ phone beeped and he found a message from Lydia asking if he was ready for their road trip.  “Go, I’ll be fine, honestly.” Scott pushed his friend up and off the sofa, nudging him towards the door.

 

“Well… if you’re sure…?”  He asked frowning.  Scott just nodded and tried a smile; the feeble attempt haunted Stiles as he walked away.

 

*            *            *

 

John sat with his feet up, sighing blissfully.  Had anyone asked he would have told them instantly that he loved his son unconditionally and with all his heart, but he’d be lying if he weren’t looking forward to Stiles going to Berkeley for the weekend.  He’d have the house to himself for the night and not have to worry too much about what kind of trouble his son was getting into, trusting Lydia Martin to curb Stiles’ wilder side in a way Scott McCall never did.

 

 _An hour’s kip, then I’ll go to the store a grab a six-pack and a steak, maybe some sauce… something with butter…?_ The sheriff sighed happily and lazily dreamed of incredibly unhealthy food.  _Maybe I’ll go to the rib joint tomorrow for lunch_. As his phone went, he seriously debated not answering, but his sense of responsibility kicked in and he reached over, growling.

 

“What do you want Stiles?”  He groaned; his son had been gone for less than an hour.

 

“Hey! That’s not cool, I might just be missing my old man!”

  
“Yeah, but you’re not. What do you want?” 

 

“First of all.  I’ve phoned all the stores in town and told them not to let you buy anything red meat or butter related, so just eat the salad I made you and put in the fridge.”  John growled and glared at the kitchen where the offending food was lurking. “Second of all… you know it was Scott’s birthday the other day? Well… Super Dad of the year, Agent McCall had arranged to take Scott camping up north, you know, to the cabin they used to go to, and, well… he bailed.  Like just now.  Scott’s moping and being all pain-filled and his Mom is working, and I’m going to Berkeley and he needs someone, so can you like, go and hang out with him, or take him bowling, or to movie or something?”

 

He only hesitated for a moment. “OK… Fine.”  Stiles squawked with glee and John pulled the phone away for his ear, grimacing.  As his son passed on the rest of the sparse details he had, John joined the mass of people who wanted to do serious damage to Rafe McCall.  _I can’t believe we used to be friends._

 

So John found himself outside the McCall house, six-pack of beer in one hand, distinct lack of red meat in the other.  Scott answered the door, a confused look on his face.  “Hey Scott.  I just realised I never got to say happy birthday. Happy birthday.”  He smiled and Scott huffed a little laugh.  John reached out and threw an arm around the teenager, pulling him in for a rough, one-armed hug, kissing the top of his head.  “You doing OK sport?”

 

“Did Stiles send you?”  Scott asked, stepping back and letting the sheriff in.

 

“Well, yeah.  But I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be…”  He tried giving his son’s best friend a look of sympathy and support, but Scott had looked away, growling.  “So… want to hang out? We could watch a movie? Go bowling? Grab a steak?”  He finished hopefully and Scott barked a laugh, looking surprised at himself.

 

“Yeah, right! ‘Cause Stiles wouldn’t kill me if I let _you_ eat steak.”  Scott gave him a look of pity and shook his head.  “No, I was thinking of taking my bike up to the cabin.  Dad emailed to say it had all been paid for and someone might as well use it.”

 

“Want company? Plus… you know… a car?”  The sheriff smiled and Scott considered him, clearly weighing up the offer before nodding.

 

“OK, but if you’re taking those beers, I’m taking you salad.”  Scott smiled as John groaned, cursing the amount of rebellious, bossy teenagers in his life.

 

*            *            *

 

They’d driven to the cabin Rafe had rented in only a couple of hours; it was in an area that was utterly deserted.  The key had been under the stone that the owner’s had said it’d be and they’d dropped their overnight bags in their rooms.  The cabin itself only had four rooms – the two bedrooms, a bathroom and an open kitchen and living area, the whole thing heated by a huge open fire.

 

As Scott busied himself in the kitchen, checking on what they had, and putting their food away in the refrigerator, John built up a fire, easily getting it started and stacking it neatly.  It’d be a couple of hours before it heated the boiler for hot water, but they’d need it tonight; the later August nights could get cold out by the lakes.

 

From the kitchen came a mournful sigh and John looked around at Scott.  The teenager was huddled in on himself, no doubt thinking of who was supposed to be with him, and the summer’s they’d spent up here when he was younger.  John was used to Stiles and his hyper, manic mouth, always going a mile a minute, he wasn’t used to silent and thoughtful.  Feeling out of his depth slightly, he waited for Scott to talk first.

 

They’d ended up sitting in silence for a while before John cracked.  “So, Scott, was that a boat I saw tied up on the pier?”

  
“Hmmmm, what?  Oh, yeah. A boat.  It’s the owners, comes with the house.”

 

“Want to go fishing?”  John asked, tentatively.  Scott shrugged and moved to the door.

 

*            *            *

  
They’d been drifting silently for over an hour, rods dangling uselessly over the side of the boat.  John had given up trying to make conversation after the third attempt.  Interestingly, he found he wasn’t concerned about the silence, he was even enjoying the relaxing peace of the lake. They were both stretched out, lying on their backs on either side of the small boat.

 

“How you doing Scott?” He asked quietly, not looking round, trying one last time.

 

“I’m OK.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Having reached the end of his conversational skills, John lapsed into silence.  Scott sighed and started talking, slow and considered.

 

“I just thought… You know.  It was my eighteenth. I thought it might be different.  I thought he might put me first. What an idiot I am…”

 

“You’re not an idiot Scott… he _should_ have put you first.  The crazy thing is, it’s not even about you.  Rafe just… he gets it wrong.  He’s so focused on what’s in front of him, he blanks out what should be important.”

 

“Like me.”  Scott said quietly.

 

“Like you.  It’s wrong of him, it really is.  But… bizarrely, it’s not you; it’s nothing about you.  It wouldn’t matter who you were, your Dad would always behave the same.” He looked over as Scott sat up, head in his hands.  “Come here.” John stood up and opened his arms wide.  The teenager stood up slowly.  They’d known each other for over thirteen years, and John hugging him wasn’t something new. After Rafe had left, the sheriff liked to think he’d filled a small paternal part Scott’s life.

 

Scott nestled into him and settled his head on his chest.  Despite being eighteen and having filled out considerably, in that moment, Scott was still the lonely, awkward teenager who hung out with Stiles and got into ridiculous amounts of trouble with him.  Smiling to himself, John squeezed Scott tighter and he felt the boy chuckle, then tense, pushing away blushing. _What was that?_ John thought, confused. Unfortunately, Scott had misjudged the distance to the edge of the boat and before John could grab him, flipped over the side, splashing violently into the water.

 

Scott immediately bobbed to the surface, laughing and smiling, shaking his head, water flying everywhere.

  
“You all right?” John asked smiling.

 

“Brilliant, thanks. I think I might have scared away the fish though.”  Scott smiled.

 

*            *            *

 

John had thrown a couple of blankets in front of the fire and was adding another couple of wooden logs onto the coals.  Scott had shivered all the way back to the cabin and the sheriff had sent him straight to the shower, telling him to use all the hot water if he needed to, but he had to warm up.  Scott had been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes before John had heard a startled yelp and guessed the hot water must have run out.

 

He was still trying to control his chuckle as Scott pulled the door open, dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist, glaring.  “The hot water ran out.”  He grumbled and scurried to the fire, kneeling in front of it, arms wrapped around himself.  John sat back.  _When had Scott got so ripped?_ Despite himself, the sheriff found himself looking over the sleek, moist, broad shoulders before him.  The skin was perfect and unblemished; it looked taut and firm.  He swallowed, hard, as Scott shifted, awkwardly shuffling on his knees so his back was to the fire.

 

John licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, as he got a better look at the ridges of muscles in Scott’s midriff. His chest was heavily toned too, matching the thick strong arms currently rubbing at his biceps, trying to get warm.  “What, have I got something on me?”  Scott asked, looking down at his chest.

 

John coughed, cursing himself for behaving like such a letch.  “No, sorry.  You been working out?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

 

“Oh, yeah. You know, werewolf, plus lacrosse, plus running and yeah… I don’t know?”  Scott shrugged and flexed, making the sheriff blush.  Fortunately, the majority of the light was coming from the fire, hiding the reddening of his cheeks.  Scott shuffled again, turning his back on his best friend’s Dad.

 

“You OK?”  John asked.

 

“Yeah.  I just can’t get warm… whichever side isn’t facing the fire gets so cold.”  John edged forward and moved so that his legs were splayed on either side of the teenager.  Scott turned and looked confused until John tapped his chest.

 

“Lean back, it’ll keep you warm.” Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, Scott leaned back as John shuffled forward.  They closed together, the cooling skin of Scott’s back meeting the warm, rich material of John’s shirt as the older man’s arms wrapped carefully around the boy in his arms.  After a couple of awkward seconds, Scott sighed and fully relaxed into his best friend’s Dad’s arms.

 

John smiled as Scott snuggled back, getting comfortable.  They sat, staring into the flames as Scott went from, cold, to warm, to hot in John arms.  Neither moved though, both content to watch the flickering flames and enjoy the closeness of another person.

 

“You were friends with my Dad?”  Scott asked, and then clamped down on the bigger part of the question.  _Why?_

 

“Yeah.  It was more Claudia and your Mom who became friends when you and Stiles did.  Then we all started hanging out, and it was just expected really.  We actually had a lot in common, work wise, we both went into law enforcement for similar reasons, though I’ve always been more into community than he was.”  He paused, considering. “For your Dad, it was always about the next big case, each arrest, each crime needed to be bigger than the last. He never really thought about crime prevention, about building a safer place to let you guys grow up in… not that I’ve done a great job of that…”  He mumbled, thinking about not only Matt Daehler and Jennifer Blake, but the general insanity caused by all the werewolf issues.

 

“That wasn’t your fault. It was ours if anything.” Scott mused.  “We should have done more to avoid people getting hurt.”

 

“It’s my job though,” John couldn’t help but feel like he was whining, but it had been so long since he’d had someone to talk to.  “I need to be able to protect, care for the people of our home… I just don’t know if I’m the man for it anymore.”

 

“What?” Scott pulled away to turn around, facing the sheriff and John keenly felt the lack in his arms. “You’re a great sheriff, you work every hour God sends… how do you think it was so easy for me to sneak Stiles out all the time.”  Scott ended, smiling.

 

“Thanks Scott, but I just don’t know.  Maybe I’m just not good enough.”  He whispered his darkest fear and the silence settled in on them. There was nothing Scott could say, no words of comfort he could utter which would change that fear.  As the flames made light dance across their faces, John looked up into the full and trusting eyes of the boy he’d known all his life.  As their eyes met, Scott surged forward and planted an awkward, hesitant, kiss, missing hitting John’s mouth full on.  Despite that, time stopped and he tensed, shocked.

 

Scott pulled away and even with the flickering crimson light from the fire, John could see the blush flare across his face.  Instead of bolting, Scott sank back into the position they’d been so comfortable in, his back against the sheriff’s chest.  “Sorry,” Scott mumbled and tensed, waiting for the rejection.

 

“Scott… you’re a kid.” John began.

 

“I’m eighteen,” Scott interrupted. 

 

“OK. But you’re still a kid to me, you’re Stiles best friend.”  He stopped, thinking.  Yes that was true, but the image of Scott he held in his mind was completely different from the man sitting between his legs.  John blinked and frowned, hands gently moving across hot, smooth skin and pronounced firm muscles.  This body wasn’t the body of the kid he’d watched grow up, this was the body of a boy entering manhood. 

 

“I’m not just that.”  Scott complained, and turned away, kneel and facing the sheriff.  He had his hands on his thighs and head down, looking compliant and sad, ready to leave.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that… don’t tell my Mom OK?” Scott winced.

 

“Just your Mom? Does Stiles know you’r…errrr…” John searched for the right word.

 

“Gay. Yeah. I used to tease him about the crush I had on you…”  Scott shook his head and turned his attention to the fire.  “He doesn’t care… well, he cared a little at the start, but not really.

 

“Wait… you had a crush on me?”  John asked, shocked.  Scott chewed at his lower lip and nodded, embarrassed.  “Why?!” He asked, surprised.

 

Scott looked up and laughed, “Have you seen you?!”  John just frowned.

 

“But… there’s guys your own age? Danny? Didn’t you ever…”

 

“No.  I mean I like Danny, we’re friends… but, I dunno, I always liked older guys, not that I’ve ever done anything.” He mumbled, picking at his towel.  He looked so sad and broken, so rejected and John’s heart edged closer to breaking.

 

“Ever?”  John asked quietly.  Scott shook his head, not meeting his eyes.  “You’ll find someone Scott, trust me… looking like that, you’ll have no trouble.”  He tried a little laugh and Scott just frowned.

 

“I know… but, everything’s ending.  We’re all finishing school and heading off to college, I’ll be heading to USC in like three weeks and I’ve not even kissed a guy yet. Even Stiles has kind of got Lydia now.  I just feel I’m missing out somehow, like I’m being left behind.  But I don’t just want to meet someone online… I want it to be… special, you know?”  He looked up beseechingly.

 

“I know.  First times are important.  I remember mine, with Claudia.  It wasn’t my _first_ first, but it was ours…”  He trailed off, lost in memories.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna-” Scott had made to stand and John had caught his wrist. 

  
“Wait.”  He said.  “First times are special, and, well… I love you and I want you to be happy.  Come here.”  He pulled at Scott lightly, not enough to drag him all the way into an embrace, but enough to encourage the nervous young man forward.  John put on his most open and caring expression and guided Scott forward, carefully angling his lips so their mouths met fully, lips tender and gentle.

 

Scott made and odd little sound and reached his hands up to cup the sheriff’s face.  John made no move to deepen the kiss though, leaving everything to Scott.  He was just about to smile and say something when a bitter sensation hit his top lip. Pulling back and flicking his tongue over it, he frowned.  Focusing on Scott’s face though, he figured it out, noticing the twin tracks of tears.  He gently reached up and ran his calloused thumb across both cheeks, wiping them away.

 

“Hey, hey, no need for that.  I’m here, I’ve got you…”  John whispered and leaned forward, kissing Scott once more.  This time the younger man pushed forward, kneeling up into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the sheriff’s neck and tongue sneaking forward, demanding entrance.

 

It had been many, many years since John had experienced the heady rush of teenage emotions, but could remember easily the overpowering need.  He allowed Scott to push him back so his lying down, back against the warm blankets and the weight of the teenager an enjoyable pressure on his chest.  Scott was starting to kiss up and down his neck and John pushed his head back, allowing his body to be explored.

 

Frantically, Scott started to pull at the buttons of the sheriff’s shirt until John covered the trembling hands with his own.  “Calm down, we have time.”  He said, smiling at Scott’s glare.  Sitting up, Scott remaining in his lap, he allowed his shirt to be removed, the teenager gasping with pleasure at the broad shoulders and course hair covering the powerful chest.  Scott danced his fingers across newly exposed skin and his eyes ate up the sight in front of him.

 

John pulled him forward, sliding their naked chests together, and tilted his head up, allowing Scott to kiss down into his mouth.  The teenager’s legs wrapped around his waist and John could feel the younger man’s erection poke into his stomach through the towel.  It was an odd experience to say the least, but not unpleasant.  Curious, he lay back, disentangling himself from the kiss and used a free hand to pluck at the loosely wound towel.  Scott’s cock sprang free, engorged and swollen.

 

John put a hand on Scott’s hips, holding him in place and taking a moment to take in what he was seeing.  In no way did this Scott look like Stiles’ best friend, this Scott was a fine physical specimen of a man, and one who was starting to have a definite effect on the sheriff.  The skin under his hands felt flush and hot and he found them wondering around to Scott’s ass.  He gripped the weighty flesh there as Scott pushed back into him and brought his head down for another kiss.  Pushing back though, Scott’s ass pushed back onto the bulge in John jeans.

 

“Really?”  The younger man asked, clearly surprised and delighted as he ground down making John groan with a pleasure he’d not felt for many years.  Scott reached around hesitantly and silently asked a question with a worried look and raised eyebrows.  John took a moment but nodded, knowing that he’d come this far, and denying Scott anything would be beyond cruel.

 

Scott scrambled off him, back to the fire, sitting on his hunches and palmed John’s erection.  His attention was intense and completely focused, allowing John time to prop himself up on his elbows and study the younger man’s face.  How long had it been since he’d felt utterly so desired, so needed?  Scott bit his lower lip and again looked for permission before slowly unbuttoning the jeans and lowering the fly.  Scott’s breathing was heavy and hands danced above what he so clearly desired, unsure what to do next.

 

Knowing they could be there for some time, John took pity on him and raised his hips, whipping off the jeans and briefs quickly, leaving Scott to swallow and lick his lips.  “My God, you’re beautiful.” He breathed and John felt colour rise in his face.  As long as it’d been since he’d had last had sex, it was even longer since someone had called him beautiful.

 

To hide his embarrassment, and regain some control, John placed a hand on the back of Scott’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss.  The teenager complied and crawled back on top of him, deepening the kiss and grinding their erections together.  Laughing John rolled them over, pinning Scott to the floor.  He looked down at the slightly shocked face of his son’s friend and smiled.  Scott looked adorable, so utterly ready and so trusting.  John pushed Scott’s wrists back above his head, holding them in place with one hand as he trailed a row of kisses on the exposed neck.  He was fairly certain Scott could break the hold without any pressure but he seemed to be enjoying letting the sheriff take control.  As he dropped his kisses further, starting to lick around one of Scott’s nipples, he tentatively wrapped his strong fingers around the insistent pressure of the younger man’s cock.  Scott gasped and moaned with pleasure, trying to thrust into the fingers.

 

Laughing, John removed his hand and chuckled more when Scott glared at him, clearly displeased.  “Slow down, Scott.”  He pulled back up, purposefully dragging his body over the exposed head of Scott’s cock.  The teenager gasped and bucked up, smashing his mouth into John’s, desperate for more affection and attention.  John let him grind and lick himself out, settling the younger man into a nice rhythm of kissing and exploring hands.  When he’d calmed down enough, John rolled them back, letting Scott climb back on top of him.

 

He immediately settled himself so his ass was placed exactly over John’s cock.  Scott closed his eyes and rubbed himself back and forth over the hard length, moaning, resting his head on the sheriff’s shoulder.  “Oh my God, that feels amazing… Will you… will you fuck me?”  Scott asked, hopeful and tense.

 

“Are you sure?”  John asked, only slightly surprised.

 

“Yeah,” Scott hid his head again, but spoke clearly, “I’ve been practicing and I could take you, honestly, I even… I even played with myself in the shower… I’m ready, please.”  He looked up into John’s eyes who could only nod, suddenly as nervous as he’d ever been.

 

“I don’t have any condoms… I mean, I’m clean, but maybe… ” 

  
“It’s OK… I’ve never been with anyone… and I trust you…”  Scott kissed him again, angling himself, reaching a hand behind him, aligning John’s cock.  “Oh,” he gasped and he pushed himself back, taking in the head.  “It’s so hot… Oh my God.”  Scott sat back a little further and stopped, gritting his teeth.

 

“We don’t have too.”  John managed to gasp out, though it was all he could do not to scream in pleasure at the tight, tight warmth of Scott’s body enveloping him.  Scott shook his head frantically and raised up a little, leaving just the top of his dick inside.  That little movement made John’s roll up inside his head; he’d forgotten how good this felt.

 

Scott took his time, whole body flushing red but slowly, inch by inch, slid down, taking the full length of the sheriff inside him.  They stayed that way for a short time, John sitting up, kissing Scott lightly and whispering encouragement to him.  It didn’t take him long though to start rocking back and forth, impaling himself on the older man’s hot cock.  John started to groan and rolled his hips in time with Scott’s movements started to pick up the pace as the younger man started to get used to the feeling of having someone else inside him.

 

John purposefully avoided touching the teenager’s cock that was already oozing pre-cum and pulsing.  As Scott started to pant, the sheriff knew he was edging closer to orgasm.  Smiling ruefully at the exuberance of youth, he realised he didn’t want this to end yet.  Before he could cum, he gripped Scott around the waist and stilled his swaying, carefully rolling them so the younger man was on his back once more.

 

Scott instinctively wrapped his legs around the sheriff’s waist, giving him greater entry.  John rolled forward in order to kiss Scott and in the process pressed deeper into the teenager.  They moaned in unison as their lips meet and John started his own rhythm.  This time it was slower and each thrust was longer, the older man using his experience to ensure he was pulling back almost all the way out to give Scott the greatest amount of pleasure as he pushed back in.

 

Scott was making lustful little gasps at each thrust and he reached out to rub at his own demanding cock.  John smiled and batted the hand away, making Scott almost sob with the delay of satisfying his desire.  “Please…” He begged and John stopped, rearranging them again.

 

He pulled out, much to the dismay of the teenager beneath him, and rearranged them so they were on their sides, Scott facing the fire, John snugly pressed against him.  Moving the teenager’s leg up and behind them both, the sheriff pressed himself forward, rocking slightly against Scott’s tight, red hole.  Taking a moment to rub his thumb over the head of the younger man’s cock, slicking it with cum, he brought it round and rubbed the slick hot liquid at Scott’s entrance. The teenager gasped twice, once at the first touch of his dick the next at the pressure on his ass, adding a slight layer of lubricant.

 

John drove his hips forward, stopping when Scott threw his hand back and grabbed the sheriff’s ass, squeezing it.  “You OK?” He asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”  Scott closed his eyes and finished taking all of the hard length himself.  As soon as they were pressed completely together, John wrapped his arms around Scott’s chest, pulling them flush together, burying his face in the younger man’s hair.

 

Scott gasped and rolled his hips, hands linking with John’s.  This time, John let the pleasure and tension build, slow and purposeful.  They’d found a perfect rhythm and John let his orgasm build. “Fuck Scott, you’re amazing!” 

 

“John!” Scott cried, loud and in ecstasy.  “Say my name again…”

 

“Scott.  Scott.  Scott.” John smiled as he said it, “beautiful, wonderful Scott.”  He could feel the possession in his voice as he said it, owning the fact he would always be Scott’s first and Scott would always be this incredible creature wrapped in his arms. 

 

As he became aware of the first pulses of his climax building, John reached one hand down and enveloped Scott’s cock.  The younger boy cried out wordlessly as he squeezed lightly, rubbing gently.  Scott must have been on the edge of an orgasm for some time because John could feel the teenager’s cock pulsing within the first few strokes.  As he neared the peak of his pleasure, Scott started tensing and squeezing, unconsciously drawing John on, building his own orgasm further. 

 

“Scott, I’m gonna… Scott, Scott, SCOTT!”  John cried as waves of pleasure slammed into him.  His climax just kept building, as he was vaguely aware of Scott screaming out as well, shooting hot ribbons of cum out across the blankets.  John pulsed numerous times, whole body shaking and shuddering as he emptied himself in the willing and gorgeous boy.  They lay still as each came down from their high, still wrapped around each other, hands linked on Scott’s chest.

 

Eventually, John’s erection receded to a point in which he came out of Scott who sighed wistfully.  The sheriff padded on shaky legs to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, drying himself off before throwing it down to Scott who wiped at himself and the floor before disappearing into the bathroom himself, leaving the sheriff alone with his thoughts.

 

Dispassionately, he knew he should be embarrassed or ashamed maybe, but found he wasn’t.  He stretched, luxuriating in the post orgasm haze.  Claudia had used to use this time to ask John for favours, or deliver bad news, normally some trouble Stiles had got into.  Smiling, he realised that one of his major fears about ever finding someone new had been worrying it would feel like cheating on his wife.  Maybe because it had been so unplanned, or with a guy, or with Scott specifically, but it didn’t feel that way.

 

Nervously, Scott emerged from the bathroom, covered up once more in his boxers.  John looked up smiling, comfortable in his own nakedness.  “You OK sport?”  He asks and Scott smiled, shrugging.

 

“I guess… was it alright?” He sat next to the fire, legs curled up by his chest, arms wrapped around them, making him look small and sad.

 

“Yes! Are you kidding? Scott… It was great.  Why are you over there?”  He opened his arms and Scott gnawed at his bottom lip, but didn’t move.

 

“I just wanted to say, I don’t know… thanks… I’m sorry if this was something you didn’t want to do.’  Scott mumbled.

 

“Scott, come here right now.” John laced his words with what he thought of as his sheriff-voice.  Scott gave a small smile, no doubt recognising the tone but shuffling forward, allowing John to fold him into his arms.  He stroked his free hand over Scott’s back repeatedly, aiming to soothe the anxious teenager. “First of all, you don’t need to thank me, I should be thanking you.  It’s been a _long_ time since someone made me feel like that.  And I should thank you for trusting me with your first time.  You didn’t make me do anything.  I wanted to, I wanted to do something for you and I did.  You were, you _are_ incredible.  You’re gonna make someone a fantastic boyfriend one day.”

 

“But not you, right?” Scott asked, hopeful but knowing the answer.

 

“Scott… I’ve lived my life. It wouldn’t be fair or right to take these years from you.  You’re gonna go to college, make stupid decisions and break some hearts, and one day you’re going to fall in love and it will be amazing.  And… if you and Stiles keep feeding me salad I’ll be there at your wedding, smiling proudly at what a great guy you’ve become… but will that guy you’re marrying be me? No… I don’t see it.  I’m sorry Scott… maybe we shouldn’t have done this…”  He finished, pushing away slightly.

 

“It’s OK, don’t worry… I know.  This is more, much more, than I ever expected to get so yeah… I’m sorry, I just… this was so perfect and I just don’t want it to end.”  Scott’s eyes filled with tears and the sheriff moved in to kiss them away. 

 

“Well… it’s still early, there’s some rabbit food you’re going to force feed me and we have all night… I’m guessing that your teenage hormones will have you ready for more before too long, and… well… I’m sure I can keep up for a while.”

 

Scott looked at him, mouth agape.  “Really…!? We can still… I mean… You’ll… Really!?” 

  
John laughed.  “Sure… why not?”  Scott drove forward, kissing him deeply and the sheriff smiled, letting him.

 

*            *            *

 

Stiles was waiting on the porch of the McCall house as they drove up, late in the next day.  John and Scott had had an incredible evening, the sheriff agreeing to everything the younger man had suggested, which had opened his eyes to a few new things.  The next morning, having woken up wrapped around each other, they’d made love again, caring and wordless, both enjoying the growing familiarity they’d developed.

 

“So… here we are.”  John said lamely.

 

“Yeah…”  Scott looked sad and was staring at his hands.

 

“Look, don’t be embarrassed. Don’t worry about what we did, we both enjoyed it, just keep it in the back of your mind, and when you meet the man who blows this weekend out of the water, be a good guy and don’t tell me about it, OK?” The sheriff smiled as Scott huffed a quick laugh.  He looked out of the window at his son who was frowning at the car, concerned.  “You should probably go, looks like Stiles is fit to bursting with news.”

 

“Yeah.” Scott didn’t move.  “I won’t tell him, or Mom, or anyone.” He whispered.

 

“I know.  You’re a good guy Scott, one of the best.”

 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.”  John’s heart skipped a beat at the admission, missing the impatience of youth.

 

“I know.” He said kindly but didn’t move.  He was trying to be the grown up here, but it was all he could do not to reach over and give Scott exactly what he wanted.

 

“Maybe… when I get a break from USC, if Stiles isn’t home… I could come over… say hi?”

 

“Maybe,” John said, giving Scott that.  In a way he hoped it wouldn’t happen. He hoped Scott would go on and find a guy of his own.  But having said that, he was certainly relishing the idea of a replay of this weekend. Instead of saying that though, he waited and watched as the teenager he’d made love to so recently got out of the car and walked to his friend.  They went inside, John catching one last look Scott sent his way before the door clicked shut and he was left alone.

 

Alone, but happy, and with an incredible weekend of memories to take him forward.  John smiled and backed out of the yard, heading home, debating if he could sneak a steak in before Stiles got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - I always like prompts so if there's anything you want to see just say! :-D
> 
> G*


End file.
